The Sons of the Clayr
by Lady Siruae
Summary: An Old KingdomReal life crossover! Lirael needs help to fight Chlorr and a new set of minions. She chooses six most unusual people to help her... rated just to be safe complete now
1. Prologue: Read first

_Prologue_

Hi everyone and welcome to my debut Old Kingdom fanfic.

This prologue is a guide to help you.

Being a fiercely patriotic Australian, the Australian Cricket Team _are_ the stars of this story. Most of you out there (especially if you're an American, no offence), may not know who these people are, so I'll just give you a little run-down on the team members in this story, and the names (and nicknames) that I'll use. (These are in the batting order).

_Justin Langer _**(Justin, JL, Juzz, Juzzy, Lang, Alf, Romeo)**: The short, stocky powerhouse West Aussie who opens for Australia. Very sweet, blue-eyed, dark-haired, very strong, black-belt in martial arts. Usually seen with a grin on his face.

_Matthew Hayden _**(Matthew, Matt, Matty, Haydos, Juliet)**: The tall, well-muscled Queenslander, who is Langer's opening partner. Very sweet, blue-eyed, blond-haired, strong both physically and mentally. Likes to meditate before walking out to bat.

_Ricky Ponting _**(Ricky, Rick, Punter, Punt, Skipper, Skip)**: The captain of the Australian Team. Punter is very strong but small and light, and very graceful and quick on his feet. Dark-haired, dark-eyed, baby-faced Tasmanian. Has carried on an Australian tradition of the captain chewing gum.

_Damien Martyn _**(Damien, Damo, Marto)**: Martyn is an extraordinarily talented batsman, very elegant. His blue eyes and golden hair make his face handsome, but after an early-career disaster, he has become a very camera-shy West Aussie. Probably the best batsman in the world.

_Michael Clarke _**(Michael, Pup, Clarkey)**: Clarke is a very good, very young batsman who definitely has the skill and temperament to take him to the top. Golden-haired, blue-eyed wonderkid, seen as the future of Australian cricket, New South Welshman.

_Adam Gilchrist _**(Adam, Gilly)**: Gilchrist is the best wicketkeeper in the world. Any chance behind the stumps will rarely go down. He can bat very well and explosively, having strong forearms and wrists and the best eye in the game. Pale-blue eyes, dark hair, West Aussie. My favourite player.

_Shane Watson _**(Shane, Watto, Carson, Prince Charming)**: Watson is another broad-chested, well-muscled Queenslander. This one is an all-rounder who can bowl quickly and score aggressive runs. Received the latter two nicknames from his shiny golden hair, which hangs to his shoulders. Blue-eyed.

_Shane Warne _**(Shane, Warney)**: Surely most of you have heard of Shane Warne! The blue-eyed, blond-haired Victorian just can't stay out of trouble, or the headlines. Still, he's not the best legspinner in the world for no reason. Larrikin kind of fellow.

_Jason Gillespie _**(Jason, Dizzy, Diz)**: The quirky South Australian fast bowler with brown eyes and a black mullet! Gillespie is a hilarious character and to top it off, his bowling is so quick and accurate that he has cemented his place. Thinks he can bat a bit too.

_Michael Kasprowicz _**(Michael, Mike, Kasper)**: Kasper is another huge Queenslander with a big heart. Kasper works very hard and his unwavering strength is one of his attributes. Bowls quickly and accurately. Dark haired, brown eyed, Trojan-horse type.

_Glenn McGrath_ **(Glenn, Pigeon)**: Some English might know this name, for McGrath has terrorised them for years. Unwavering, deadly accuracy, this New South Welshman can bowl quickly and is useful for a few runs in the lower order. Sandy-haired blue-eyed country bloke.

_Brad Hogg_ **(Brad, George, Hoggy)**: Hogg is Australia's first-choice legspinner for one-day internationals. A bundle of West Australian energy, Hogg is a very adept fieldsman and quite a good batsman in his own right. The sandy-haired brown-eyed bloke is very naïve and innocent.

Other notes:

**The Captain's Gift**: A thing I made up. The Captain's Gift is given at birth to all those who lead their country at Test level and consists of Telepathy (but only with other Gifted Ones), Sight, and a slight Healing ability (cuts and bruises only). The Healing cannot be used on themselves. The two Gifted Ones in the story are Ricky Ponting (current Australian skipper) and Adam Gilchrist (vice-captain, has led Australia on several occasions).

**The Dead**: The Dead spirits cannot decay the bodies they inhabit. And there is no offence meant to any countries out there whose teams have become temporary vessels of evil. I'm Australian, d'you think I'd make the English the good guys? There's really no offence, and there won't be any killing of foes. Trust me. Please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Old Kingdom characters, places etc. I do not own the Australian Cricket Team. (Sadly).

Okay, that just about sums it up. So, let the story begin!


	2. One: The Sons of the Clayr

Okay everyone, here's the first chapter! Have fun!

* * *

_The Sons of the Clayr_

_Chapter One: The Sons of the Clayr_

It was in the Australian Cricket Team's dressing room. They were having a team meeting, just a few days ahead of the First Test against Pakistan. The air was relaxed and happy –they'd just thumped Sri Lanka in a home series.

They were talking happily away when both Adam Gilchrist, the wicketkeeper-batsman-vice-captain, and Ricky Ponting, the captain, both froze, their eyes taking on the slightly glazed look that they got when their Captain's Gift came into play. Moments later, a tall woman walked into the room.

She had brown eyes, long black hair and a blue surcoat, on which golden stars were quartered with silver keys. She wore a bandolier of bells, and a sword. They knew who this was. This was Princess Lirael, a Daughter of the Clayr, and the Abhorsen-in-Waiting, though she was as good as the Abhorsen. What struck them as odd, though, was her appearance. What was she doing here?

She spoke. 'O mighty Australians, I bring bad tidings. A Free Magic necromancer, Chlorr, has returned, and she has vested several key figures around the world with Greater Dead spirits. The reason I tell you this is that she has chosen Five from every Test cricket-playing nation, and they, while told to take over the world, will try to kill you all and cricket in Australia. This way, Chlorr seems to think, she will gain a ready foothold in all countries.' 'How can we stop them?' Ricky asked in disbelief. 'We are not Charter Mages. We cannot stop magic!' 'Ah,' smiled Lirael, 'you are not now. But six of you will be.'

A Charter Mark formed at her fingers; the mark of leadership. 'O Mark of the Charter, pure, sound, find the leader of the Sons!' The mark left her fingers and flew about the room. Adam laughed and said, 'The mark shall choose the captain,' but his laughter was short-lived when the mark fixed itself to his forehead. 'Wha-?' 'Adam Gilchrist, Son of the Clayr, come forward.' He walked numbly to her. Lirael touched the mark on his forehead, and at once he glowed. He now wore a coat of shining mail under a green-and-gold striped tunic. He wore a pure white cloak and boots, and set on his head was a crown of moonstones, and Lirael looked astonished. 'You have the Sight!' 'Yes,' Adam replied uncomfortably, 'all Australian captains have the Gifts of Sight, Telepathy and slight Healing.' She smiled again, and picked up his bat –the familiar bat that many feared. A Charter Mark blazed on it now. 'Touch it, and your bat becomes your sword. Your pads, too; they will become a shield or a flying board when you give the appropriate Marks. Your gloves have the ability to slice and bind. You also have a set of panpipes.' 'Thankyou, O Lirael.' He sat down, very, very uncomfortable with his new titles.

Another Mark formed, this time one of fighting. It, too, flew about the room, before settling itself on the forehead of a very surprised, short opener. 'Justin Langer, Son of the Clayr, come forward.' He stumbled forward. Lirael touched his Mark, and JL too, was robed in a coat of mail. He bore a blue tunic of golden stars. His cloak and boots were both blue, reflecting that he had not the Sight. None of the Sons, save Adam, had the Sight. His bat carried two Charter Marks. 'Your bat becomes your sword and your fighting staff. Your pads, as with all the Sons, becomes either a shield or flying board with the appropriate Mark. You have an extra skill; your thigh-pad, you may have noticed, has transformed into a set of throwing knives. Use them well.'

The next Mark, also a mark of fighting, affixed itself to the big man's forehead. 'Matthew Hayden, Son of the Clayr, come forward. Your bat is your sword, and also your nine-pronged whip. Use it wisely. Your strength will help your spells.'

The next Mark, one of skill and accuracy, fluttered onto the forehead of a sweet spinner. 'Brad Hogg, Son of the Clayr, come forward. You too have the sword and shield, and the Surcoat of Stars like other Clayr. But you have another weapon; the ball. You can make that ball do anything you need it to.' Another Mark flew out. 'Shane Watson, Son of the Clayr, you too have those skills.'

Then a last Mark formed. It attached itself to Damien Martyn. He had a different tunic; green, with golden stars forming a Southern Cross. 'Damien Martyn, Son of the Clayr, you are not a warrior. You are a healer. The others must protect you at all costs. You have a sword, shield and panpipes to protect yourself…All of you do. All of you, practice your spells as often as you can.' And Lirael left, leaving several large books of Charter-spells behind her.

* * *

How did you like it? Please review! 

Next Chapter: Our Six Sons come up against their first challenge! But will it end before it begins?


	3. Two: The Pakistani Five

Okay, here's chapter two!

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Five of Pakistan_

The Test match began, and it wasn't too long before the first evil spirit was revealed. Gilchrist and Michael Clarke were batting well on day two. Shoaib Akhtar was bowling, and both men noticed his left hand linger longer than usual on the ball. Suddenly, as Akhtar ran in, Clarke –who, like all the non-Clayr Aussies, was given the ability to see the Charter Marks on their team-mates' foreheads –noticed that Adam's Mark was glowing like crazy. Adam, meanwhile, could see that the ball was glowing too. As the ball was delivered, he realised it was imbued with Charter Magic. He tried to pull away, but too late. The ball turned into a ball of spikes, and all Adam succeeded in doing was stopping it from hitting his chest, which would have meant certain death, but making it hit his stomach, ripping the skin. He fell to the ground at once in pain. Pup raced down as the ump called a dead ball. 'Gilly! Are you all right?' 'It's Akhtar,' groaned Gilly, in considerable pain, 'It's Akhtar!'.

A messenger from the dressing rooms came out. 'Would you like someone to tend to you?' Fully aware of the fact that Akhtar was standing two feet away, he chose his words carefully. 'Mate, could you get _JL_ to come out with my compression bandages? He knows where they are. So do _Haydos_, _Watto_, and _Hoggy_. Get them to stand by with them. Only get them to come if…I seem _overwhelmed_. _Marto_ does not know where the bandages are so _do not send him_. Say exactly what I said, please.'

The message, of course, was coded. The players realised this at once when the messenger got back and repeated word-for-word what Gilly had said. 'It's a code!' cried Ricky. Warney nodded sedately. 'He's calling for JL's support, he knows it's Akhtar. He's also cleverly put the other three on standby so that if the other spirits reveal themselves, you can help him. But the last part of his message might have been too simple; telling Marto outright not to come, Akhtar and anyone else who heard it might guess who our healer is.' 'I will, however,' Justin cut in, 'take his bandages anyway, as I'm hopeless at healing magic.'

Adam was still clutching his stomach, hoping against hope that it would stop bleeding, that the others understood. Pup was just standing there, helpless. He couldn't perform the healing magic needed. What should he do? Should he attack Shoaib? Should he flee? Should he grab his captain and flee? Should he tell the umpire? Suddenly Justin appeared at his side. 'JL! Thank goodness, you gotta help him.'

Justin tightly wound the bandages about Adam's stomach. 'Who?' 'Akhtar.' 'Right. On the count of three…'

Suddenly Justin and Adam jumped up, Charter Marks glowing about them. They stood there in their armour, tunics, cloaks, swords in their hands. Akhtar began laughing uncontrollably, then began to speak in a voice that was undeniably not his own. 'So, that little bitch got to you, did she? Well, you won't last long. Thrael!'

The body of Inzamam Ul-haq, the Pakistani captain, turned to them. He too was inhabited by a spirit not his own. 'Ah, Mrael. Let us destroy these beings. But I do not want one-on-one fights. Srael! Gror! Trael!'

Kamran Akmal, Yousuf Youhana, and Danish Kaneria all advanced on the pair. Pup was trapped in the circle too, terrified, for he had not the power to repel them. But then, hurtling into the middle of the circle, came Watto, Hoggy and Matt! They struggled against the magic, the Pakistani Five obviously more practised, but just when it seemed that all was lost, the clear tune of a Saraneth pipe rent the air. That was when they realised. Of course! They all had panpipes! The Australian Five blew as one on Saraneth. The Five Pakistani spirits stopped. Matt and Watto, being the ones with the biggest lung capacity, then switched to Kibeth. The five bodies slumped to the ground, motionless. Five dark spirits soared into the air and vanished.

Damien came hurtling out onto the ground. 'Oh, thank God!' 'Damien, was that _your_ Saraneth?' 'It was. I had to make you realise somehow that you had to use those panpipes! I only stepped out the dressing-rooms for a minute to sound it, to let you know. Now, Adam, hold still.' A small net of Charter Marks wound themselves into Adam's stomach. 'Thanks, Damo. Check Pup.' 'Pup? Are you hurt?' 'No, just frightened.' 'Matt? Justin? Shane? Brad?' 'Just some burns from the Charter Marks.' Nets of Marks settled on all of them, just to be sure. Damien added some Healing Marks to the Pakistanis. Then, as a group, they cast an enormous net about the stadium, Marks of forgetfulness. Thankfully, the power had cut out with Akhtar's first spell, so no-one would have seen it on TV. The match continued without futher incident. Funnily enough, Australia won.

* * *

How did you like it? Please review! I know the action scene suck but I will get better! I promise!

Next Chapter: Lirael discovers something potentially useful...


	4. Three: Lirael's Sight

I'm back! PLEASE, PLEASE review. I'm desperate!

**Dormouse** – Thankyou, whomever you are. Your feedback was gratefully taken and I was delighted to see that you liked my idea! Um, I'm not sure about the whole explaining cricket thing…there are several books about it around, if you can find them. Otherwise, go to find news there and maybe you might get the gist of the game… If too many more people are confused, I'll write a chapter explaining the game. I forgot to consider that most of the people on this site were probably American, with no idea of the game!

Enough of my ramblings! On with the story… PS sorry about length!

* * *

_Chapter Three: Lirael's Sight_

Lirael, meanwhile, was sitting by a fire, staring into it. She was on her way to Clayr's Glacier to see if they had Seen anything regarding the Sons. She wondered how they were doing, hoping that the first Five had not yet revealed themselves. After all, the Sons had only had their powers two days, barely enough time to learn basic spells, let alone the complex battle ones! She sighed, thinking that she should never have left them until they had control over the Charter.

She started in surprise. She thought she had seen a face in her fire. Her hand went unconsciously to Saraneth.

The face reappeared. It was Adam's face! She stared, focusing and concentrating. Adam was standing before her, his face sorrowful. She heard his voice echoing to him, _I am sorry, Princess Lirael, but I cannot command my friends to do something that I myself could not. I cannot find it within myself to harm any of them, for outside the Tests, they are my friends. I might unwittingly kill one, and that is something I will not allow to hang over their heads. So no, I shall not command the Sons to fight aggressively._

She blinked. What on earth had just happened? Adam had never said any such thing to her, nor had she asked him to do any such thing. But that could only mean…

At once she leapt aboard her horse, hastily sketching Marks of extinguishing over the fire. She rode as fast as she could to the Glacier, her heart pounding unsteadily with the beat of the horses' hooves.

Sanar and Ryelle met Lirael at the entrance. They were both smiling. 'Ah, Princess Lirael! We have Seen that you have Awoken to the Sight at last. At last! There shall be an Awakening ceremony soon, then we must speak with you.'

They settled into a chamber after the ceremony, Lirael now proudly wearing the white robes and moonstone crown of a Sighted Clayr. 'Lirael, we Saw something else. You are a Remembrancer, are you not?' 'Yes, I can see into the past.' 'Well, now that you have both the Sight and the ability to Remember, we have Seen that you now have the ability to See things that are happening _now_. Right now, on the other side of the world. You could See the Sons, if you desired…'

And they left Lirael feeling very confused.

She stared into the fire again, willing herself to see the Sons. She thought very hard about them. Adam's over-large ears, Justin's lack of height and infectious grin, Matt's height and muscle, Shane's bulk of muscle and gleaming golden hair, and Brad's sweet smile and mountains of energy. Inevitably, the Sixth Son, Damien, crept into her mind with his startlingly blue eyes and charming smile.

The image appeared in front of her. The Pakistani Five had hemmed the Five warriors into a circle! No! But then she heard, as though from far away, a Saraneth pipe sound and saw Damien winding it on the viewing balcony. He then vanished back into the rooms, but now five other Saraneth pipes were sounding, and then two of them switched to Kibeth. The Five spirits flew high into the air then dissipated.

Lirael let the vision go then, exhausted. At least she knew that the Sons were able to fight the Dead. That was a good thing, for she would have never lived with herself if one of them had died in that first battle. As she drifted off to sleep, she hoped that they would win all their battles that easily…

* * *

Okay peoples! What did we think? DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! TA!

**Next Chapter:** The gang are in South Africa! Who will they find? How can a non-Clayr Aussie help?And what terrible memories will nearly destroy Adam's resolve?

Okay, I promise now that Adam will not be overly dumped with dramatic influence. Not until after the next chapter, anyway…I WILL TRY TO SHARE!


	5. Four: The South African Five

Hidy hay! I'm back. This chapter has the potential to be a little gloomy or dramatic.

**Dormouse**: THANKYOU! I WUB YOU! YOU ARE REVIEWING! YAY! Uh...I'm not sure I ever specified that the powers only last two days...they have them all the time...it's just that my patience is zero so I'm not real good at making them fight on the last day!

Normal: storyline

"Italics": Thoughts/Telepathy between Gilchrist and Ponting

Also, there is a VERY IMPORTANT NOTE at the end of the chapter. THIS IS VITAL TO READ BECAUSE OF WHAT IT CONCERNS.

* * *

_Chapter Four: The South African Five_

'Ah-ahhhh…'

The three "tall ones" as they were called by their team-mates stretched their legs. Matt, Dizzy, Pigeon and Kasper all groaned. The fourteen-hour flight from Perth to Johannesburg, South Africa, had been exhausting, mainly because they had left Perth in the morning and, flying west, it had become like a never-ending day. But now they had landed, and they were much happier, for they loved South Africa. It was a wildly exotic place for them to visit, though even the smaller players were feeling the pinch. They were there for a Three Test series against South Africa.

Usually they wouldn't be worried, but now that they knew what some of them were, they were distinctly more wary.

Brad was jogging one day when he bumped into AB de Villiers, the young Proteas (A/N: South Africa) wicketkeeper-batsman, whom the Proteas claimed to be their answer to Adam Gilchrist. AB seemed friendly, though he didn't stay long for a chat. Maybe it was because there were hordes of fans after him. Whatever the reason, Brad became distinctly suspicious when he thought he saw, albeit faintly, a Charter Mark on his forehead. He decided not to say anything; maybe de Villiers came from the Old Kingdom.

The First Test passed without incident, and the Six wondered at this, but they were perfectly aware that it might be a trap, although they all had a fleeting thought that maybe Chlorr had overlooked South Africa. However, in the Second Test, that theory was blown right out the window.

Shane Watsonwas just walking out to bat, and Adam was patiently waiting at the crease. Ricky was silently watching through binoculars, annoyed at his own rash dismissal. But all of a sudden that was the last thing on his mind. He focused quickly, not on Gilly but behind him. There was AB de Villiers, keeping gloves glowing with Charter Marks (though of course Ricky could not see them). What Ricky could see, however, was the Charter Mark on de Villiers forehead glowing. He could also see Adam's glowing freziedly, attempting to alert him to the danger. Adam had not heeded it. With no time to lose, Ricky sent his mind, shaped like a probe, hurtling like an arrow straight at Adam. He nearly made Adam fall over with the intensity of the Telepathy, but thankfully, Adam's mind recognised the urgency and let him in.

_"Adam?" "Punter? What is it?" "Look behind you! AB de Villiers is inhabited!" "You're sure?" "Yes." "Right. You must -" _They were painfully cut short when de Villiers turned his gloves into a pair of flying razor discs and flung them straight at Shane. Luckily, Watto saw them coming, and twisted out of the way, only getting a slash from them. He turned to see them hurtling back at him, and a Charter Mark of protection blossomed at his fingers. The discs fell to the ground as gloves, useless. But now de Villiers had revealed himself, and Charter Marks blazed about him. Quick as a flash, Shane raced to his vice-captain, knowing that separation would cost them dear. Adam had already taken his helmet off. Shane joined him. Charter Marks sparkled about them, revealing the tunics and cloaks, mail and boots. Charter-spelled swords were drawn from what looked like bats, but were really nothing of the sort. AB called on Shaun Pollock to help him, or rather, Shaurael, and Adam and Shane were swiftly engaged in one-on-one combat with the pair, swords flashing about them.

_"Gilly!" "Punter, in case you couldn't tell, I'm fighting for my life here. I don't need distractions. What is it?" "What do you want the others to do?" "Ask Damien if he can do long-range healing." _The conversation was broken while Rick relayed this query. _"Sorry Gilly, Marto can't. What now?" "Just a second, I'm trying to think, but it's not easy when you're in a sword-fight _and_ have someone else in your head. Well, Watto being Watto, he'll fight to the bitter end. But he won't last long with that injury. Send out JL. Ta." _The connection was broken. Rick turned. 'Justin?' 'Yeah?' 'Adam needs your help. You must help Shane.' 'I'm off, then.'

Adam's Telepathy thundered back into Rick's mind. "_Rick!""We have got to find a less painful way of getting each other's attention in a hurry. What?" "Can you send for Brad? We should have brought him anyway, but if all Five reveal themselves before he gets here, we're screwed." "Will do."_

Rick swiftly sent a messenger to the team hotel for Brad. Brad raced swiftly back, hoping against hope that he wasn't needed just yet.

It turned out that sending out Justin was not necessarily a wise move, because all that did was have them call out Nerael, inhabiting the body of Andre Nel, to fight with them. Grimaces all round. Matt charged out to help, but all that did was force them to reveal Smael, hiding in the body of Graeme Smith. Now it was a race against time. Could Hoggy make it to the ground before the Fifth spirit revealed himself? Damien sat there quietly, gripping his sword. If Hoggy didn't make it, or if one fell, he would fight, regardless of what Lirael had said. But inwardly he prayed. _Come on Hoggy, we need you._

Matt looked wearily around. His spirits lifted a little when he saw that none of the other players were moving, shocked. He quickly returned to the battle, but saw Brad, on his flying board, clear the top of the stadium.

Then Lance Klusener began to laugh hysterically and uncontrollably. Charter Marks glowed on his skin. The four warriors noticed this with despair, as Hoggy was still some way off. Klusener, or Klael, joined the circle.

Brad looked down and gasped. Watto had collapsed from blood loss and now Adam, Matt and Justin were fighting desperately. He urged the board on.

Klusener was grinning wickedly at Adam, their swords locked together in viscous combat. Then Klusener opened his hand and released a spell of remembering. Before anyone could counter the spell, it wound its way into Adam's temples. He collapsed. Now Matt and Justin were fighting and casting spells of protection alternately. Damien rushed out but Lirael's voice in his head stopped him short. "_You must not reveal yourself!"_ Damien tried to ignore this, but his limbs wouldn't respond and he suspected Lirael had cast a spell on him to stop him revealing himself. He yelled out in frustration; his friends were out there, and he couldn't help!

_Adam opened his eyes. He was out there on the Wanderers ground. He turned about. The date on the scoreboard read March 2002. He looked around, frowning. There in the crowd were banners that had caused him no end of grief. **Who's the father of your child? It was Slater, Slater!**_ (A/N: This was a rumour that went round in 2002. Details later) _Pain seared through his heart again at the memory. But a new memory surfaced, something that had never been in his mind before. Slater rose up before him, laughing maniacally. 'Oh, Adam, you fool. You believed that Harrison really was yours! You fool! Of course he's mine. Melanie and I have known things about each other that you could only dream about! Fool! Fool! Gilchrist the Fool!' The pain had become unbearable. Suddenly Rick walked in. He threw Slater down. 'Adam! This isn't real, and you know it! This never happened. You _must_ wake, you must help Justin and Matt. Wake, Adam! And remember truly; _**you are Harrison's father!**

Adam sat bolt upright. Justin sighed with relief, although there were tears leaking down his cheeks. Suddenly Adam threw Klusener to the ground, the tip of his sword at his throat. 'You bastard…you bastard…you…you tried to…' 'Oh, that hurt, didn't it, Clayr brat? Mwahaha. Well, maybe I should do it more often. You weak little fool.' Adam was shaking with rage. The tip of his sword actually cut his skin, and the sight of a few drops of blood brought him back to himself. He sheathed his sword, but filled his lungs and blew such a blast upon Saraneth that everyone quailed. The sheer power of his anger was enough to bind, then walk Klael, but not the others, for he was nearly spent.

All at once the tune of Saraneth floated down from above, mingling and lifting Adam's note. Swiftly Justin joined in, embroidering the tune. Matt took a great breath and sounded Kibeth. The remaining four spirits left, shrieking uselessly, and Hoggy floated on his flying board down to the ground.

At last Damien's muscles unlocked and he was able to go to them. Charter Marks were already blossoming at his fingertips as he sped out to them. First, he wound the spells onto Shane, then Justin and Matt. He wound gently some pain-relieving spells through Adam's temples, and they headed back, casting their spells of forgetting.

Something unusual greeted their return, however... Punter had collapsed! Damien swiftly plucked more Marks from the Charter and Rick returned to consciousness. And suddenly Adam knew.

'It wasn't me, was it? You came into my mind to shake free Klael's spell!' 'I did. I could feel your mental turmoil and tried to help.' 'Thankyou. The use of the Gift could become a _very_ useful asset during a fight.' And once again, Australia won the Tests.

* * *

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:**

In 2002, a rumour circulated via email. This rumour claimed that the real father of Adam Gilchrist's son, Harrison, was not Gilchrist but Michael Slater. However, this was completely untrue. SLATER WAS COMPLETELY INNOCENT. The illusion of otherwise WAS CREATED BY KLAEL to implant in Gilchrist's mind, drive him to the brink of despair, and render him useless. I repeat: SLATER WAS INNOCENT. THE "MEMORY" WAS CREATED BY KLAEL.

Happier note: Yay! Another chapter! I_am_ pleased. But I will be even more so if you review!

Who should be the most powerful (and as such last) enemy? New Zealand or England? Review your answer! (If you don't I'll have to flip a coin)

**Next Chapter:** A loooooong winter'sbreak! And now, it is time for a tour of Sri Lanka...

PS If Australia winning all the time seems monotonous, you _must_ remember that currently there is no team in the world that can beat us without the help of rain or pitch-doctoring.


	6. Five: A Winter's Break :at last:

I is back! Thankyou!

**Dormouse:** Thankyou for being my most consistent reviewer! Just to clarify, Klael didnt send the email, some pommy bastard did- it was a real email. People can be so cruel. Although that'sa good idea...sorry about the nicknames people. From now on it'll be first and last only. Nicknames will only be for Clarke and Kasprowicz (Pup and Kasper) and Watson and Warne (Watto and Warney) because of same name-ness.

**Hatpig: **Hooray! a new reviewer! I'm glad you like teh story. Sorry again about the nicknames, but surely you've heard of Shane Warne? Still, it _is_ most unfortunate that you are american and dont know about the joys of cricket! I'll add an explanation at some point.

WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five: A Winter's Break_

At last the Australians were back in Australia. They had two months off before they headed off to India for potentially the toughest tour yet. They would use that time to train and stay fit.

For the Sons of the Clayr, it also meant study. Study of spells, study of varying notes on their panpipes. And training with the swords and the flying boards. This meant that every day Adam, Brad, Damien and Justin would square off against one another in sword-practice, and, over the other side of the country, Matt and Shane would battle it out. Then they would retreat to practice spells of defence and spells of attack.

For Damien it meant studying a book that Lirael had given him called _Practical Healing Magic_. He knew that he must memorise every spell in the book if he was to be a true healer. He would practice, too.

For Adam it meant that he spent long hours with Sanar and Ryelle, who were visiting, learning how to focus his Sight. Adam and Ricky could See vague futures of their team-mates. All they had to do was focus on the person, and they got some sketchy details of their future. Under the Clayr's tutorial, this became even stronger.

For Justin it meant learning about the history and lives of the Clayr. He was immensely interested in this, particularly a rare phenomenon called Bonded Clayr. It also included strict defensive training, including diamonds of protection and arrow-shields.

For Brad it meant learning how to imbue objects with Charter Magic. If he was to use his ball with any sort of adeptness, he had to learn this. It might also come in handy for future battles, and so he practised on a wide variety of objects. His wife, however, was not amused when he tried to make the knives cut the potatoes by themselves.

For Matt, it meant physical training. This great strength allowed him to be able to use far stronger Charter Marks than the others, for he would be able to withstand them. He began learning the Master Charter Marks, anxious to be able to really strongly finish off the Dead.

For Shane, it meant physical training too, but also lessons on objects. It meant that he would be able, in the end, to create Charter-spelled swords and even, perhaps, be able to imbue greater objects, such as a stadium, with spells of forgetting or protection, as he began learning Master Marks.

Lirael flitted anxiously about the country, popping in on them whenever she could. She kept Seeing them in great danger, but she wasn't trained enough to See what it was. She was not comforted by the fact that Adam and Ricky began to dream of danger also.

They boarded the plane to India still with these doubts and fears in their minds.

* * *

Woo hoo! Another chapter! Dont forget:

Should the final and thereby most powerful enemy team be England or New Zealand? Review your answer!

**Next chapter:** the tour to India!

I know I said Sri Lanka, but I write this at home with no access to this site, so...you get teh drift. Sri Lanka will be soon.


	7. Six: The Indian Five

Aloha! Thanka-you to all my reviewers! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had exams and writer's block at the same time.

**Dormouse: **Thankyou! You are my favourite reviewer! I hope you like this chapter; I think the action scenes are a little better…

**Samurai Light**: Woo-hoo! A new reviewer! And an Aussie, at that! Whereabouts in Aussie are you from? And thankyou for the Bodyline suggestion…it definitely will find its way into the story. I'll make sure the Sons fight England last, but soon, hopefully, so that their victory over England coincides with our winning the Ashes! Also, sorry about the "o" thing. i was reading Lord of the Rings at the time. lol. And Justin didn't use his little knives because they don't want to hurt their foes.

Because I only got 1 vote, and because the Ashes series (Australia vs England) has started, England will be the last and most powerful enemy.

Also, in the chapter _The Pakistani Five_, I made a slight error. When Adam is lying on the ground and Pup is running through his options, he thinks about grabbing his captain and fleeing. This is an error because, as you will have picked up through the story, Adam is not the captain, Ricky Ponting is (though for how much longer remains to be seen ;) ).

* * *

_Chapter Six: The Indian Five_

The team had been in India a week and a few of them had got the stomach bug. Damien was kept very busy – a message had come from Lirael, anxiously ordering them to not get sick. _Easy for her to say!_

they would laugh. They were sure that Lirael had never been this sick in her life.

India was proving difficult. Being nearer the Old Kingdom, there were many Charter Mages and they couldn't test all of them. Lirael sent another message, this one subtler: _Chlorr has no subtlety. She will have picked the high ones._ This clearly meant, to them, that they needed to be wary of Sachin Tendulkar.

The First Test began. Halfway through India's first innings, Damien, fielding at second slip, thought he saw Charter Marks running along Tendulkar's blade. Yes, there they were; Marks of destruction, Marks of death. Damien swallowed. Justin was in danger, fielding at short-leg; of that he was certain. During a break between overs he spoke quickly to Adam; Ricky might be captain, but Adam was the Sons' leader. Adam and Ricky had a swift mental conversation; eventually they agreed that if Tendulkar was, indeed, under Chlorr's sway, then Justin was in danger. Adam argued that someone had to field there; but Ricky quietly pointed out that if the Dead were so evil, then Simon would be in just as much danger at short-leg as Justin. So they removed Justin from short-leg, brought all their boundary-fielders in, just in case, and warned everyone to be on their toes.

Tendulkar watched all this coolly. From the authoritative expression on Adam's face, he guessed that Adam was the leader. The fact that they were so quick to remove Justin from short-leg, where Sachin had been about to swipe his head off, suggested that Justin was a Clayr; that would mean that Matthew was too, as those two did everything together. Warney, too; he thought, possibly; why would they not have their strike bowler as a Clayr? It was here, though, that Sachin made his dreadful mistake.

Having decided that the five Clayr (he wasn't aware of the fact that they had a healer) were Adam, Justin, Matt, Warney and Glenn, he decided that young Watto was no threat. So, having neatly swatted away Watto's last delivery, Sachin raced down the pitch, drew his sword and took a swing at him. But they had anticipated this move, and all Sachin struck was a shield. Adam's shield, to be precise, because he was the only one wearing his pads, but the force of the blow striking the shield made both Watto and Tendulkar recoil. While he was off-guard, Justin struck, throwing his knives. His aim, aided by a spot of Charter Magic, pinned Tendulkar to the ground without hurting him. Watto began to sketch Master Marks in the air, Marks of forgetting as the others closed in to deal with him, swords drawn, just in case someone else tried to stop them. But no-one did. They banished the spirit with a growing sense of unease, wary of the fact that the other Dead spirits had not shown themselves.

Virender Sehwag decided that his leader Sachin had not done a good enough job. They knew who four were now; the Fifth remained a mystery to them. Still, now that his captain, Sourav Ganguly, was with him, he was confident that they could take them down. Glenn was pinning him back in the crease with good short-length bowling, and Adam was standing up to the stumps in his helmet, laughing and merrily geeing the bowlers up. Sehwag smiled wickedly. The wicketkeeper was just where he wanted him. Sehwag had been careful to cover his Charter Mark with a sweatband before coming out to bat. Carefully, he waited until all were distracted by a boundary, then swiftly drew a knife from his thigh pad, and stabbed backwards. Unfortunately for him, Adam wasn't there; the nimble wicketkeeper had twisted quickly out of harm's way. Rick had been the only Aussie watching Sehwag, and had sent a brief mental message. With Sehwag off-guard, Adam deftly threw out his hands. The orange-and-silver gloves flew off, turning into discs with a wire stretched between them. They flew several times around Sehwag, wrapping him up and causing him to fall over. Suddenly there was a burst of flame and Ganguly was blown off his feet; Watto had spotted the Mark that Ganguly was about to cast and guessed his intentions. Brad swooped out suddenly on his flying board, and delivered the bats. Matt drew his grimly as Ganguly got to his feet; there was a sudden _crack!_ and Sourav stumbled backwards again as Matt brandished his whip menacingly.

Sehwag was putting up one hell of a fight; he kept managing to kick Adam or Shane as they attempted to bind him with Saraneth, wriggling around on the deck. Shane finally lost his temper and drew his sword, placing the tip at Sehwag's neck. This kept him still enough for Adam to blow upon Saraneth, and Shane to then pipe Kibeth. Now that Sehwag was gone, they turned their attentions to Ganguly, who was blasting Matt and Brad and Justin with Charter Marks while they used their weapons as best as possible against him, without hurting him. But it was proving difficult. Finally Matt whipped Ganguly hard enough to let him know that they meant business. But still, no blood was drawn. The only blood drawn was coming from the Sons, and they were having difficulty checking their blows. But eventually Brad got on top with a merry tune piped from Saraneth, and Justin joined in with Kibeth. So two more were gone.

But again, there were still two more to find. And this would be harder. For now all of the Sons were revealed, all except Damien. Damien had had to work very hard on keeping his spellwork subtle because they knew that someone would attack him. What they weren't expecting was for Rahul Dravid to find out that Damien was a Clayr.

They were fielding still, and uneasy, because to have two enemies unknown to you while the same enemies know all of you is not a good situation. Also, they had forgotten the golden rule with the Indian players – expect the unexpected.

Dravid came to the crease. He had been keeping a very close eye on Damien because he was sure that with Damien's light footwork he would be a handy warrior. He spotted, between overs, Damien tending to the other Sons and guessed that he had some healing powers. Perfect. So as Jason bowled the ball, he cast a spell on it and cut it viciously to second slip where Damien was lurking. Damien caught it deftly, but noticed the Charter Marks and threw it high in the air. The ball exploded and Damien knew he had been very lucky. But then Zaheer Khan came running out of the rooms, hurling exploding balls at them, and they were in trouble. Brad came zooming out of the rooms and they discovered that he had not been idle. He managed to organise some sort of balloon-like device to blow into Kibeth at the same time as Saraneth and consequently could, although not quite single-handedly banish them, at least distract them long enough for others to weave the tune. So Dravid and Khan were out of the way, the series in India was clean-swept for the first time in history, and the Sons' skills were becoming a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Yeah, I know, the ending was a bit lame. But hey… 

**Next Chapter:** The home summer starts once more! And Sri Lanka are to pay us a little visit…

Okay. Question for reviewers:

**Why do you think Justin is so interested in "Bonded Clayr"? Is it:**

a-Because he just likes History?

b-Because he thinks he and some of the others might be Bonded Clayr?

c- He's in love with a Bonded Clayr?

d- He's not interested!

Review your answer. Virtual cookie for the one that gets it right!

XXX Lady Siruae

PS Tragedy might occur soon. and watch out for a sequel!


	8. Seven: The Sri Lankan Five

Hi people! I return!

I'm so sorry that i havent updated in ages. I had writers block, and on holidays.

**Samurai Light: **Thankyou! I don't know how i managed to be fluffy either. but watch out for more! the most correct answers aer b and c. he thinks he and some of the others may be Bonded Clayr, but at the same time, he thinks he is in love with a Bonded Clayr.

And here we are...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 7 – The Sri Lankan Five_

Brisbane was hot, as always at the beginning of the summer. Even the Australians could hardly bear the heat. The Sri Lankans, whose home country was similar, were affected just as badly.

Matt tried to concentrate, through the sweat dripping down his face. On either side of him, he could hear Ricky, Justin, Warney and Adam struggling with the heat. He really felt sorry for Adam. He could hear Adam groaning as he attempted to keep the insides of his gloves and keeping pads dry.

Thus distracted, the four fielding Sons did not notice Hashan Tillakaratne, the Sri Lankan skipper, eyeing them all. And when Matt removed his baggy green cap to swipe the sweat from his forehead, Tilla spotted the Charter Mark.

After the next ball, the Sri Lankan captain strode boldly over to Matt, drew his sword and struck. But to everyone's great surprise, the sword simply struck a Mark of protection. Matt was shocked. He had not cast the spell. But glancing to the side, he saw who had.

Justin was straining with the effort to maintain the spell, because Tilla was still pushing against it, trying to break through.

With no time to think, Adam shouted a Mark of his own. It burst upon Tilla. However, the Mark was created for distraction, not damage, and so did no harm. Tilla swung his sword again, but Adam had been quick to activate the Mark for his shield. Swiftly Justin and Matt revealed themselves, noting glumly that the blue tunics, cloak and boots, along with the chain mail, were no cooler than their creams. But no time for that.

Drawing out the panpipes, Justin blew lustily. But his mouth slipped. For one terrible moment Justin thought he had sounded Astarael, but then realised that he had actually winded Ranna. The effect was instant. At once the Australians curled up on the field and slept. Even the two Sri Lankan batsmen were feeling drowsy. Matt, sleepy but awake, played Kibeth at once. Tilla gave a cry, and then the spirit rose out of him and vanished. People began to wake once the pipes had stopped, but those nearest Matt – Rick and Warney – still slept. Matt was tempted to play Mosrael, but knew the consequences. So he merely grabbed and shook them. They were awake all right.

Jayawarndne was next. Unlike his captain, Jaya had no intention of revealing himself so idiotically. He very carefully and discreetly looked around. He knew, of course, that Matt, Justin and Adam were all Clayr. And he knew there were three more. But looking about, he could not tell. Maybe Kasprowicz –

Rick's eyes suddenly went round as dinner plates, and his face went pale. Then his voice screamed into Adam's head, making it ache.

'_Adam! Do something! Sangakkara will kill Kasper, I have Seen it!'_

Adam quickly glanced around. No danger was apparent to him – until he spotted Sanga crying, 'Anet! Carlew! Ferhan!'

Three silver blades shot out towards Kasper. Just as Damien yelled 'Kasper! Duck!' Adam cast an arrow-ward. Kasper flattened to the ground and the blades and arrow-ward dissolved in a shower of Marks.

Fierce battle was now developing on the ground, with Aussies casting Marks everywhere. No weapons had they, save Adam's gloves and the panpipes, so it was Charter Magic for all. Even Damien joined the war of spells, but his knowledge of attack magic was limited, so he resorted to simply dodging the swords and healing his friends.

But just as Jaya and Sanga were finally Walked, more shouting broke out. Chaminda Vaas and Muttiah Muralitharan had sneaked into the dressing-rooms and attacked those inside. Some quick thinking by Watto saved them. Quickly activating Marks, he handed swords to those non-Clayr still in the rooms, and the fight was very quickly swinging the way of the Clayr. Brad piped a pretty tune on Saraneth, which Bound Vaas and Murali to his will. Then Kibeth sounded, and the spirits, shrieking uselessly, dissolved.

But this time, their series win was not without a scare. Glenn and Jason were injured, but when Watto fell screaming in pain to the ground before the eyes of the world, the Sons became worried. Because the world had seen Watto fall, Damien could not heal him. The injury had to heal naturally, so they would be a warrior down for quite some time.

* * *

So what did you think? it's probably not very good, i wrote it all last night! please review!

Glossary:

**Slips: **A line of fielders next to the wicketkeeper, behind the stumps. Up to four slips, five at most. usually called the "slips cordon".

**Over: **Six bowled balls by a particular bowler. sometimes the over can go longer.

Reveiw!

Lady Siruae XXX


	9. Eight: The Zimbabwean Five

Hi! Sorry this took so long!

**Possum Magic: **Ta! But you know, he shouldn't be in the side anyway. But he's in here, so I hope you'll be happy!

**anon: **Yes we lost to Bangladesh, but we did so with dignity!

**hidden and forgotten: **Thankyou! Yes, that seems to be a problem I'm having with this story.

**laurentitmus: **Better than who? Marto? And they are not!

Just before I go, I send best of luck to the boys who will be playing for the Ashes on Thursday (11/9/05). I love you all!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight – The Zimbabwean Five_

Despite their win over Sri Lanka, the Australians had no time to rest. Zimbabwe were touring and though they were sure they would win, worry still persisted.

For the Final Test of the Sri Lankan series, Glenn and Jason, who were injured, were replaced with Brett Lee and good old Watto. But to their dismay, Shane had torn a side muscle during the match. The blow hit harder when they realised that they couldn't let Damien heal him, because the entire world had seen Watto writhing and screaming in pain. A torn side muscle would not heal within a week. So the injury would have to heal naturally, which would take two months. That meant that Watto could not play Zimbabwe, would stay home rather than be in New Zealand, and was looking highly doubtful for the West Indies. But the worst thought was that for each of these tours the Sons would be one warrior down.

Playing against Zimbabwe had special memories for Matt. In Perth on the 2003 tour, Matt had scored 380 brutal runs, holding the world record for highest Test score for two glorious weeks. Matt was worried that the Five of Zimbabwe might exploit that, and shared his worries with his leader, who agreed.

Adam's worst fears were confirmed when Ricky took sick just two hours before the First Test began. It was a Charter-illness, Damien agreed, but with just enough Free Magic in it for Damien's spells to have a slow effect. It meant that Adam would have to be captain, and he feared that the four roles he must now bear – batsman, wicketkeeper, captain and Clayr – would weaken his will, and ability to sense inherent danger. This meant that while the Zimbabweans might not defeat them on the cricket field, they might –with one warrior injured and one with a weaker mind – defeat them in battle. Adam knew they'd been outwitted. They had to be careful.

The first day's play met their concerns. Adam was mentally drained after spending half of a very hot day bobbing up and down on his knees and worrying about field placements. Then he spent the other half fretting over Rick and trying to ascertain who were Zimbabwe's warriors. No-one had any success.

The next day, Justin and Adam were batting solidly together – Adam had elevated himself to first drop – when they overheard skipper Tatenda Taibu whispering to Douglas Hondo about the Charter-illness that they'd placed on Rick and whether it was worth attempting to place a more serious one on Justin, to make the team crumble. Without thinking, Justin began to sketch Charter Marks of protection in midair – and let them die when he saw the expression on Adam's face, but more worryingly, Taibu's.

All at once Taibu attacked. Gloves outstretched, Marks swirling about him. Justin grunted and threw himself aside, shocked. Taibu seemed very experienced with Charter Magic. Then he began mentally berating himself. Of course! One-third of Zimbabweans were Charter Mages. If Taibu were already a strong mage, then a Dead spirit would make him dangerous. Very dangerous.

A tiny cry of pain escaped Justin as Taibu's bladed gloves flashed out. He had raised his arm, with its protective guard, but the gloves had pierced both guard and arm. 'Oh, by the Charter,' he whispered to himself, 'I hope they weren't poisoned.' He knew that Damien hadn't quite got the hang of antidote spells yet.

Justin drew his sword, eyes flashing determination. Ready this time, he parried Taibu's next blow. At the same time, he hurled his thighpad down the pitch and Adam quickly activated it. With a battle cry rising in his throat, he hurled the small throwing knives down the pitch, pinning Hondo to the ground while Justin continued to fight Taibu. Drawing his panpipes, Adam sent the Dead spirit walking through the First Gate.

Taibu was not tiring. But Justin was. Sword in his left hand, shield in his right, he was beginning to feel dizzy, but he couldn't reach his pipes. Then Adam blew hard on Ranna, switching then to Saraneth. Taibu dropped sword and gloves as he stuffed his hands in his ears. Justin finally drew his pipes and the joyful notes of Kibeth sounded. Justin sank to the ground, panting hard. _Maybe the gloves were poisoned_, he thought. Luckily Adam had looked at Damien's healing book, and happened to remember the general antidote spell. The rest of the Test passed without incident.

The second Test began. Rick and Simon Katich were batting merrily together into day three. Adam was sitting back, half-relaxed, half-tense, when Ricky's voice began speaking in his mind.

_Adam… Rick? Adam, can you take a closer look at Vermuelen? I've just got this feeling… _

Adam grabbed a pair of binoculars and gave a pair to Matt and Justin to keep looking at other players. Sure enough, Vermuelen carried a Mark. Matt informed Adam that Sibanda was also a Five.

When the drinks break came Adam sent a warning out. But when Simon returned to the pavilion Adam was able to join Rick himself.

Sibanda was bowling to Rick when, all at once, the tune of Saraneth flowed into the air. A voice called, deep and commanding, 'Look at me! Look at me, and prepare to walk this earth no more!' Sibanda looked around and saw that the necromancer was really one of the Sons, resplendent in green-and-gold striped tunic, pure white cloak and boots. Sibanda's eyes widened as he saw the crown of moonstones – the Son had Seen him coming!

Then the merry tune of Kibeth floated toward them from the boundary, where blue-clad Justin and Matt were standing. Sibanda gave a cry, and the Dead spirit he was harbouring floated up and dissipated on the wind.

Matt refilled his lungs and, switching his focus to Vermuelen, blew Saraneth. Vermuelen screamed; some instinct of the Dead spirit made him hit the note most discordant with the pipe. Said pipe then blasted backwards and Matt tumbled onto his back, head pounding as he stuffed his fingers into Saraneth to stop it from doing anything untoward to them. Vermuelen laughed wickedly and thrust his sword at Matt. Matt screwed his face up in concentration and cried out a spell, which stopped the sword. A single prayer escaped him. 'Oh, please, Charter help me…'

The Binder rang out again, Justin's clear, distinctive note this time. Quickly the just as distinctive notes of Adam's Walker joined the tune, and Vermuelen writhed in pain. But finally the Dead spirit vanished.

Now there was just one spirit left. They studied each player, anxieties running high.

Damien sneaked out to the boundary ropes where Justin was sitting with Matt, whose head was spinning so hard that he let out a moan of pain when Damien lightly touched it. Marks flared at his fingertips, easing Matt's colossal headache. But Taylor, fielding nearby, spotted the glow of Marks. He seized a spare ball and made it into a flying ball of knives.

Quick as a flash Damien's sword whipped out, and fended off the ball. Damien charged at Taylor, his battle cry echoing round the ground: 'By the Charter! The wrath of the Clayr upon you!' But then his muscles froze and locked. He could not go any further. Screaming his frustration, he remembered that Lirael had placed a spell on him, so that he could only fight when someone attacked him.

Taylor charged again but Damien was already blowing Kibeth. Taylor's feet jiggled, and then a dark shadow rose and dissolved.

Weary and worn out, the Sons and the team had to work hard to salvage their victory, but then the Third Test was washed out, as they prepared for the VB tri-series.

* * *

Well, how'd it go? I tried to personify it a bit, maybe to bring a bit more of them into the story.

**Next chapter: **the VB series begins! How will it end, and what problems will they encounter?

Remember, I love you all! Keep reviewing!

Oh yeah, and see if you can start finding the little romantic hints I keep dropping, coz it'll get full-on at the end!

Siruae XXX


	10. Nine: The Bangladeshi Five

Hi guys! I'm back!

**Possummagic:** Don't you go giving any of my secrets away, now!

**chaosfire999: **thankyou.

**Chloe: **Hmm, thankyou! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**To my dear boys: I am truly sorry you couldn't beat England. But they will only have the Ashes for another year, so don't worry too much!**

**To Damien Martyn: Those bloody selectors don't know what they're talking about!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine – The Bangladesh Five_

All too soon after the disturbing Zimbabwe series, the team was packing away its white clothing and bringing out the bright green and gold uniform of the one-day game. It was late January, the time when the VB triangular series began.

Watto was still injured, resting up in Queensland, wound healing slowly. And while they gained another warrior for the VB series – Brad – they lost one. For Justin did not play one-day internationals, and hadn't for many years. It was with a heavy heart that he took his leave of his friends and flew home to Perth.

The first game the Australians played was a casual, fearless affair. The Sri Lankans didn't worry them anymore, and a five-wicket win had boosted their confidence.

They came to Brisbane feeling confident but wary. No-one had forgotten the disastrous time when they had been beaten by Bangladesh. Plus this time they had to worry about the Bangladeshi Five.

When they arrived at the Gabba, they saw a single, shining Charter Mark inset in the door of their dressing-rooms. Curious, Matt reached out and touched it. Watto's voice filled the air.

'Hey guys, if you're hearing this, it means I haven't told you yet. There are Charter Marks all around this dressing-room, as an exercise in charming things, but they are more than just practice spells. The spells here will not allow any Dead spirit to enter the rooms, and it will alert you to their presence. So good luck, play well and for Charter's sake don't get hurt!'

Brad smiled. 'What a great idea! The Dead may know by now that this is the one place where we're vulnerable.' Stepping through the door made all the Sons tingle with warmth as the spells brushed their Marks.

Drama began right from the start of the game. As Rick returned from the coin toss, Bangladesh's skipper, Kahled Mahmud, drew his sword and followed Rick back towards the changing-rooms. But then Mahmud suddenly found his way blocked. Ricky had won the toss and elected to bat. He had come face-to-face with Adam and Matt. 'Ah! Adam, Matthew!' 'Hi, Kahled. What can we do for you?' 'You could get out of the way.' 'What? And let you attack our dressing-room? I think not. What do you think, Adam?' 'He could have waited till after the anthems. This will not do.' Mahmud brandished his sword. 'Move, openers, or I will kill you both!' Matt drew his. 'Try it, Kahlael. Just try it.' Mahmud raised his sword…and froze as Adam let Saraneth sound. While he paused, Matt added Kibeth's call.

As the runs flowed, Adam – now partnered with Damien – kept his panpipes tucked into his thighpad. This way he would have them handy at all times.

Mortaza trundled in and bowled a vicious beamer, which struck Damien in the side of the head. As Damien fell over, stunned, Mortaza drew Marks of fire and destruction in the air before him. Then Adam's voice called, 'I don't think so!' and Saraneth wound about him, binding him to Adam's will. Damien recovered himself sufficiently to let the Walker do its job.

There weren't any further incidents while Australia remained batting. They set an imposing but not out-of-reach score of 6-289, and all were well-pleased as they settled back in the dressing-rooms for dinner.

With about a quarter of an hour left until the match resumed, all the Charter Marks on the Sons began to flash and burn brightly. Matt turned to Brad. 'Do you feel that?' Yup. I think that the last few Dead dudes are trying to get in.' Adam turned to Damien. 'Marto,' he ordered, 'take the boys out back into the showers. It has only one entrance, you can easily defend it if we can't.' He turned to the others. 'Get ready. Matt, have that Master Mark prepared. Brad – oh, excellent.'

Matt cast his Mark and the spells died away. At once three men came bursting in. At the same time, Brad loosed the three arrows he'd held ready. One of the arrows missed completely, to Brad's disappointment. One poked through Mohammad Ashraful's shirt, pinning him to the wall. And the last was fended easily by the sword of Alok Kopali. _Hmm, note to self – archery range, when I get home!_

Habib-ul-Bashar, the one Brad's arrow missed completely, thrust his sword at Matt. Matt barely had enough time to block it, but Bashar had the momentum and Matt grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. He just managed to avoid the next strike, before swinging his sword at the bengal. Bashar blocked that blow and taunted, 'What's wrong, puny Matty Hayden lost all his strength?' Which of course ensured that Matt began to do battle with Bashar. He felt Marks of summoning flowering in his mind. He began to laugh as the panpipes appeared in his mouth. Letting Saraneth sound, Bashar copped the Binder full in the face, and Matt had to work hard to ensure that Bashael was the only spirit travelling into Death. Matt then picked up Bashar's limp body and took it to the showers. Damien gaped. 'What did you do to him?' 'It's not my fault that he was right next to Saraneth!'

Meanwhile, from Ashraful and Adam's corner of the room, there was considerable noise. Swords clashing made for one helluva racket. Adam gave a cry as Ashraful smacked the broadside of his sword onto his hand. He could feel the bones breaking. Then the same broadside crashed into his ankle. Adam groped for his sword with his left hand. A small squeal of pain came from somewhere above him. Matt had intercepted Ashraful's next blow, but the tip of the sword had cut his cheek. Adam abandoned his sword and grabbed his pipes, Binding Ashraful to his will. Matt let Kibeth sound, and Ashraful also slumped unconscious.

Over the other side of the room, Brad gave a deafening scream as Kopali thrust his sword deep into his thigh. Blood began to pour from the wound. Brad screamed again as Kopali jumped on his shin, feeling the bones crack. But then Matt blew hard on Saraneth, and Kopali froze. Adam added Kibeth, and Kopali collapsed. Brad was writhing and groaning in pain. Matt quickly fetched Damien, who looked horrified when he saw the wounds. 'What on earth happened here?' Brad groaned, 'I was outmatched. Please…Damien…hurry!'

Damien's head was dizzy now from the spells he had to use, but he turned to Adam. 'Hand,' he grunted. 'Oh, and my ankle, too please.' 'Bloody hell Gilly,' Damien laughed, 'You need that hand in about five minutes!' Then Damien turned to Matt. 'Haydos, I'm afraid you're gunna be left with a scar. My head hurts so much, I can barely summon the small magic for your cut.' 'Oh he shouldn't worry,' Ricky cut in, 'small cheek-scars are all the rage!' Everyone laughed at that, for on Rick's cheek was a small scar, that had once needed eight stitches.

Bangladesh scored a fearful rate, and gave the Australians a hellish scare, before falling two runs short – much to the team's relief.

All too soon they were packing their bags for cold and miserable Auckland, New Zealand.

* * *

Okay, guys, don't forget to review!

**Next Chapter:** The gang go to New Zealand! What surprises lie in wait?

Remember boys, love you all!

Lady Siruae XXX


	11. Ten: The New Zealand Five

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, having writers block. But here we go!

Also, this team is idealistic only, as the selectors are rather stupid...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Ten: The New Zealand Five_

It's a well-known fact that the Australians love to play in New Zealand. The tiny hop across the Tasman ensures that it feels more like home, plus the added advantage of a relatively short plane flight means that a lot of the families come with the squad.

This Australian team was no different. It was a very large group that assembled on the plane for the two-hour flight, sent off ruefully by Watto, whose side still hadn't healed.

Half an hour into the flight, the attendant came down the aisle towards the Sons, who were all sitting together. 'Is it just me,' whispered Damien, 'or is there something bizarre about that woman?'

The others discreetly looked in the direction Damien indicated.

'Yeah,' Matt replied, 'she sort of looks…fuzzy. Like she's…'

'Wearing a glamour.' Justin finished. They all looked at each other. Suddenly Adam chuckled.

'I think I know who it is.'

They watched as he turned in the direction of the woman, and infused his voice with Charter Marks. When he spoke, his voice was so low that they could barely hear it, but the magic carried the one word across to the lady.

'Lirael.'

It was a risk. If it had been a Five, or if there was any other enemy nearby, Adam would have been finished. But the woman smiled, and her glamour shed off until the black-haired, brown-eyed young Abhorsen-in-Waiting stood before them.

'My friends,' she greeted them warmly but hurriedly, 'the Clayr have seen your deaths if you do not have five warriors plus Damien with you.'

'But we couldn't take Watto!'

'No,' she agreed, 'you couldn't. But you will get a new warrior.'

Lirael turned. Brett Lee had been listening and watching curiously. She smiled and reached out, her finger tracing a Charter Mark on his forehead. It left behind a glowing golden Mark. Then they realised.

'That was already there, wasn't it.' Brad hadn't asked a question.

Lirael responded by speaking to Brett. 'Hail, Brett Lee, Son of the Clayr.'

Lirael and the Sons then spent the rest of the flight teaching Brett the basic things he would need – mostly defensive magics, and Marks to summon his board, or his sword. Then Lirael said, 'Brett, look in your pocket.'

This Brett did and pulled out a set of silver panpipes. Lirael promptly named each of the pipes and their purposes. Then she said, 'I would expect you only to use three of the pipes at most – Saraneth, Ranna and Kibeth. Use only those tunes I have taught you. Do not use any of the other pipes, they are dangerous. You should only call on the others if hope is lost.'

Three days later, the team took the field for the first one-day match, which ended in a thrilling draw. The Sons noticed warily that Nathan Astle hadn't played, despite being uninjured and present at the match, and wondered what it meant.

When Astle didn't play the second match, it made the Sons jittery – so much so that they lost focus, and ended up losing the match. They began to suspect that Astle was a Five.

For the final one-dayer, they told Justin – who, of course, wasn't playing – to keep a special eye on Astle. Justin roamed the area near where Astle was sitting on the boundary wrapped in his blue cloak, hood up to shade his face. He spotted a glow of Charter Marks near the Kiwi, and began to move closer. Suddenly he was shoved in the back and hemmed in by the crowd. He was trapped!

With Justin unable to see, Astle pulled out a sling. Swiftly he took up the cricket balls imbued with Charter Marks, sighted and let fly.

The first ball passed over the top of Brad's head with barely an inch to spare – he'd had to do up his shoelace. The second just missed Matt as he moved to investigate the first. The third ball that Astle flung flew straight and true, striking Damien in the back of the head and rendering him unconscious. Adam saw the fourth coming and nimbly stepped out of its way.

Astle came striding boldly onto the field. He drew a sword and stopped, standing over Damien's stirring form. Damien gave a little squeak of fright at the touch of cold metal on his neck. Even the Charter Marks seemed cold. Astle spoke.

'Do not move, Sons of the Clayr! If you try to bind me, I shall kill your precious healer!'

Damien's eyes were wide, but he was mouthing to Adam, 'Do what you must! My life is but a trifle to pay! Bind him!'

Adam looked at the others, hovering in indecision. They all mouthed, 'No!'

And then the Sight came to him and he relaxed, throwing his panpipes, sword and gloves on the ground, motioning for Matt and Brad to do the same thing. One of his eyelids flickered.

That was all the signal Brett needed.

Astle's eyes widened in fear as the long clear sound of Saraneth wound about him. He tried to make good on his threat, but the tune of the Binder held him. Brett smiled around the pipe he was playing. He had done it!

The patrons hemming Justin in became distracted by the sound. He jumped to his feet and quickly sent the notes of Kibeth wafting across to Astle. The spirit fought the wills of Brett and Justin, but eventually it gave in.

Australia fought valiantly for a last-gasp victory to level the series, and went into the Tests full of confidence.

Justin and Matt were patiently grinding out a fantastic stand together during the first innings of the First Test. It seemed, to the pair that drinks couldn't come fast enough. As they were chatting and drinking, Matt lowered his voice. 'Justin, don't move…'

Justin froze obediently. Carefully using his body to shield what he was doing, Matt reached down and drew four throwing-knives.

'Who?' came the whisper in Matt's ear.

'Vettori.'

'You want a hand?'

'Not really. Just be ready with the pipes.'

Justin nodded imperceptibly. He and Matt might not be able to communicate telepathically like Adam and Ricky, but they almost always knew what the other was thinking.

Matt twisted away from Justin, his whip in one hand. One strike felled Daniel Vettori, and swiftly Matt sunk the knives through the fabric at Vettori's ankles and wrists.

Vettori convulsed angrily. Then he spoke in a voice that was undeniably not his own.

'No Clayr will control me!' he screamed. 'You cannot destroy me!'

Matt drew out his pipes. 'You do not belong here, spirit of the Dead! Go now, and rest in peace!'

He placed Kibeth to his mouth and blew. The eerie, compelling tune filled the air, and slowly the spirit left, fighting Matt all the way. Matt closed his eyes and was concentrating so hard that he didn't feel the spirit go. But when Vettori's frightened voice called out, 'Where am I going?' Matt quickly thrust his finger inside Kibeth.

He turned as he heard the clash of swords and saw Justin fighting Stephen Fleming. Fleming was not much of a warrior so Justin began taunting him. 'Is that all you've got? Really? What a disappointment!'

Justin's plan was to incite fury and a mistake in the spirit. But then he tripped and was off-balance. Fleming rushed at him and knocked him over, driving a small knife through Justin's wrist and into the ground. Justin screamed in pain as Fleming raised the sword for a killer blow.

A great voice suddenly bellowed, 'By the Charter! The Dead mustn't walk this earth!' Then the whip cracked across Fleming's chest with such force it blew the Kiwi off his feet. Another blast of Kibeth sent the Dead spirit soaring into Death.

The Charter-Magic flames running along on Matt's whip slowly died as Matt rushed to Justin. He gently pulled the knife from the small one's wrist and pressed it firmly.

'You saved my life,' Justin smiled weakly.

'Of course I did JL. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you if I could help it!' Matt hugged Justin tightly. Then Damien was there, sinking Charter Marks into Justin's wrist, the flesh and bone healing quickly.

A day later, Brett was bowling patiently to Hamish Marshall, when he spotted Adam winking at him. Brett grinned. He didn't need magic for this bit! He ran in and unleashed an evil bouncer that struck Marshall in the helmet, stunning him. Quick as a flash Adam's gloves flew out and Marshall toppled over, bound head to foot by a strong magical cord. Then Brett played the simple Kibeth tune that Lirael had taught him and the Dead spirit left the world of the living.

Now there was just one Dead spirit left. The Kiwis had to follow on and so the Sons set a trap for the last Five by placing a Charter Mark on the crease. They watched as each batsman's eyes slid over it without seeing. Then they saw Brendon McCullum give a double-take and prod the Mark with his bat. Quickly the team huddled.

'I think we should all just give him a blast,' Damien suggested. Everyone agreed.

'Okay,' Adam instructed, 'Justin, Brett and Damien, you Bind. Matt and I will Walk,' and the team laughed at the double-meaning that 'Walk' took when he said it.

McCullum sighed. He was safe. They hadn't noticed him. All the same, he was furious for falling into a trap like that. Then he heard a low tune coming from somewhere in front of him. The sound swelled as McCullum pinpointed it coming from Justin at short leg. Then it became more complex as Damien and Brett joined in.

The tune was quickly woven through, leaving McCullum no time to appreciate it as Kibeth joined in, forceful and commanding. The final Dead spirit left as the rain began to fall.

The series ended up being nil all after the three Tests. But the team knew they could expect better weather in the West Indies.

* * *

Whew, here we go! That was a long chapter.

**Adam's Joke: **He stresses 'Walk'. He is a 'walker'; that is, if he thinks he's out, he goes, without waiting for the ump.

**Bouncer: **A ball that bounces halfway down the pitch, and bounces very high.

See you all in the West Indies! If you don't review, I don't post!

Lady Siruae XXX


	12. Eleven: The West Indian Five

Whew! Sorry its been a while.

**evelyn: **I'm sorry my story disappointed you. but if you did read the front, you'd have noticed my note about other countries. and i'm still shaking LOTR fandom. But if you'd stuck the chapter out, you'd have noticed that so far the Kiwis are the only team i havent made us win against.

Here it is!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The West Indian Five

Time stands still for no-one, not even the world's greatest team. After returning home from New Zealand, the boys had all of a week and a half off before they would take off to the West Indies. For Justin, this was considerably longer, as the West Indies tour was merely a triangular one-day international tournament, so he wasn't going.

Lirael came to visit and told Brett and Shane that they must decide which one would keep their powers. Shane really only wanted to concentrate on recovering fully and fighting his way back into the Test team, so the decision was easy. Brett Lee would become a permanent Son of the Clayr.

In what seemed like no time the players were at Sydney Airport, farewelling their families and Justin, who had flown over from Perth to say goodbye and goodluck. He hugged them all so tightly and said farewell so reluctantly that it made Adam and Ricky uneasy. It was as though Justin was worried that he might never see them again.

The tournament was a tri-series against the West Indies and Pakistan. Their first game was going to be against the West Indies themselves, and the Sons spent many a team meeting formulating plans.

The selectors rested Rick for this match after they discovered that he had a strain in his calf muscle, so for that first match Adam would be skipper. This played right into the Sons' hands.

As he and Brian Lara, the Windies captain, were walking back from the toss – which Adam had lost, but no matter because the Windies had asked them to bat – he said conversationally, 'I've learnt to play music pipes, would you like to hear?'

'All right then,' agreed Lara, unknowing. Adam drew his panpipes, hiding the Charter Marks, chose Saraneth and blew. Lara's eyes widened in fear. The pipe whispered to Adam, 'Laraen…'

'Laraen!' Adam's voice cried strongly, weaving with the tune of the pipe, 'Your time is over! Go now, and walk this earth no more!' Then he switched to Kibeth and let the notes wrap around Lara. He groaned and fell to his knees. The dark spirit rose, and looked menacingly over at Adam, but it could not resist Kibeth and vanished.

One down, four to go. Adam and Matt came out to face Tino Best, the young Windies quick who idolised Brett. They looked discretely around at the other players, but could not tell if any was a Five. This was compounded when Adam fell for just 15, looking for the boundary. Matt fell in the next over, but when Damien's favourite loft shot landed safely in the hands of the third man, it meant Australia were 3-31 and in a whole lot of trouble. It also meant that the two players at the crease – Mike Hussey and Pup Clarke – were non-Clayr! Anything might happen.

Adam began to pace – something he never usually did. Matt couldn't look – but he couldn't not look. His book just wasn't engaging enough. Brad, who was the batsman after next, was stroking his bat, eyes closed, humming nervously. Brett was trying to strum his guitar to distract, but he was very restless and couldn't sit still. Damien was trying to distract himself by combing his hair 100 times on each side. But nothing could dispel their fear that the Five would kill the two batsmen.

Sure enough, Shivnarine Chanderpaul and Wavell Hinds ran up to the batsmen. After a brief struggle, they managed to pin the two Australians down using long chains of Charter Marks. Mike and Pup looked at each other and swallowed. 'Mate, this is it. The boys'll never make it in time. Pup, we gotta do something ourselves.'

'Okay Huss. What should we do?'

The Dead had left their legs unchained. So as Hinds approached, sword held high, Mike reared up onto his shoulders –_ just like at training everyday, _he reminded himself – and kicked out, hard. Hinds gave a cry of pain as his sword went spinning through the air and Chanderpaul lost concentration. The Marks dissolved and the pair sprang swiftly to their feet. Grabbing their bats – although unsure of what they might actually do with them – they backed away, ready to fight if need be. Then Ranna's sweet voice floated down from above them. Pup and Mike both felt an overwhelming urge to sleep, but managed to fight it off, seeing in amazement Hinds and Chanderpaul curling up sleepily on the ground.

Brad laughed as he finished playing Ranna. Then, in midair beside him, Matt let the Binder sound. The slow, enchanting music wrapped around the two West Indians. 'Hael! Chael! You must not remain in Life! Go now, walk deep into Death!' At this, Adam and Brett let Kibeth sing. The two Dead spirits, enthralled by the tunes being played, rose as one and disappeared without objection.

Damien soared down on his flying board and asked, 'Are you two all right?' The pair laughed and replied that they were. The Sons swooped back to the dressing-rooms. They only just beat the rain, which ended the match.

Three days later, they played Pakistan. The match became somewhat of a non-event. Rain fell the entire time. The cards and board games got a good workout. Adam and Brad tasted the rain on their tongues and called the others out for a second opinion. Brett said, 'There's something in the rain…it makes my tongue tingle as though I've touched it to a car battery.'

Brad nodded. 'You feel Charter Magic. This rain has been summoned. The Windies Five are trying to thwart us…I don't see what the rain has to do with anything, though.'

Damien frowned at the clouds. 'It could be…no, surely not…'

Matt scowled. 'You better believe it, Marto! They're trying to stop us from making the finals, so they don't have to deal with us then!'

Adam's frown deepened. 'They're trying to rush us, to make us hurry in the hope of inciting a mistake.' His frown would have deepened further if possible. 'They mean to kill us, not enslave us.'

Another day later, the Australians took the field for their warm-ups before their clash with the Windies. They noticed Denesh Ramdin watching them, almost casually. But there was an evil glint in his eye that no-one thought good. Matt watched Ramdin running his hand over his keeping gloves, and became convinced they were spelled.

Matt sauntered over, as though he was just wandering randomly. 'G'day Denesh. How're you today?'

'Quite well, Matt. And you?'

'Oh, I was all right until I worked out that you were gunna try and kill me.'

Ramdin blinked. Then he laughed very softly. 'You think so? No need for the past tense, Matthew.'

The spelled gloves flashed out. Matt was ready and raised his shield. He drew his sword and lashed out at Ramdin. His soft laugh grew louder as he threw his gloves, the cable between them wrapping tightly around Matt's arms. He struggled, but all that did was make the cable cut into him. Blood oozed out, soaking the sleeves of his shirt. He quickly evaluated his options. His sword wouldn't reach the cable. If he yelled, Ramdin would kill him quickly. He didn't have enough time to stare until his sheer force of will made the others notice. He whistled some Charter Marks, and his board sprang up and flew away. Ramdin looked suspiciously at Matt, then readied himself for the fatal sword thrust.

Suddenly a familiar battle cry rang out. 'By the Charter! Walk no more on this earth!' The white-cloaked Clayr was running at them. But Brad and Brett's arrows beat Adam there. To his great surprise, Ramdin found himself pinned to the wall behind him. Then from under the white hood came Saraneth's trill. Kibeth then followed. And Rael Walked.

One more. Just one more…

The game reached lunch without incident. Some of the Windies were invited to share lunch with the Australians. Tino Best had been identified by Brad as a Five, and so he was one of those invited. He was asked to sit next to Brett, and was completely overwhelmed by this offer. Which was, of course, the whole idea.

Best had been hanging on to every word that Brett said, so much so that he nodded rapidly without thinking when Brett asked him if he'd like to hear his pipe-music – despite the warning bells being sent out by Bael. Bael tried hard to bring Best under control, but that idolisation of Brett was near-unconquerable. By the time Bael gained control, Saraneth was singing. Bael tried to resist, but when Kibeth rang out he had no choice. He attempted to take Best with him, but the command of Saraneth forbade it.

Without the rain to hamper them, the Australians easily won the finals. They had a few weeks off to prepare for their Ashes tour of England. Little did they know that not only would this be one of the greatest series ever, but that it would change the Sons irrevocably.

* * *

Okay! Yay! getting closer to the end...

Next Chapter: what surprises are in store in england?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Twelve: The English Five

Okay! Many apologies for the lateness. However, I have some sad news.

Due to lack of interest, I am posting the final three chapters in one go. I am sorry that this had to end, but with a serious lack of love, this story is dying.

**RougeNaite: **Thankyou for your kind review. It is mostly due to your review that I have posted these.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not even Marto. :(

**For Grandpa.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The English Five

The plane bearing the Australians to Heathrow touched down smoothly. Only seconds later, a viscous thunderstorm lashed at the windows of said plane. Adam looked across at Rick and had a sudden premonition. The thunderstorm was a symbol of this tour…and he sensed that somehow this tour would shake the team to the foundations.

Lirael came to the Sons one last time. 'My friends, whatever you do, do not let this series get in the way of your quest!' She quailed a little under the baleful eye she was given by the whole team.

But by the Fifth Test at the Oval, all of the Sons would have given anything to be totally freed from their quest. A combination of poor playing, bad umpiring, cheating Englishmen and rain had seen them go two-one down in the five-Test series. There was one Test left. If they won, it would lock the series two-all and Australia would retain the Ashes by default. A loss or a draw, and England would get their undeserving hands on that crystal trophy for the first time in sixteen years.

It did not look good.

Also coming into the Oval game, none of the English Five had been identified or defeated. The Sons had tried everything they could. They knew that if they failed, they would die.

The team had ordered Brad to take a few days off from county cricket. They knew they might need him. What they weren't expecting was for the battle to get totally out-of-hand.

Early on the fifth day, the Aussies were starting to get on top of things. They had taken three quick wickets. The English lead was not really big enough at this point – if England fell now, Australia would probably win. They were starting to look very dangerous.

Andrew Flintoff was batting with Geraint Jones (the anti-Adam). Flintoff was very cunning and had already worked out that Justin was a Clayr. So he skipped away from the pitch and hurled his sword at Justin. A scream of pain echoed through the stadium. But Justin stood there unmarked.

At Justin's feet lay the crumpled form of big Matty Hayden. His eyes were closed, his face pale, and blood was pouring from the deep, gaping wound on his chest. Justin's eyes went very wide and filled with tears. He took a step back.

Adam had a sudden, vivid memory of Matt's reaction when Justin had been hurt in New Zealand. He whistled down their boards. 'Run!' he yelled, 'This isn't gunna be pretty!'

They quickly and carefully took up Matt's body and fled to the tunnel below the grandstand. Bad move. As Justin let out an immense scream of pure anguish, Charter Marks exploded around him. The team felt the building shake and ran, just making it out as rubble came tumbling down, blocking the entrance.

'Oh no,' someone whispered, 'JL ain't gunna be pleased with that. What're we gunna do?'

'Damien,' Adam ordered, 'Stay here and search for Matt. Guard the others.' He drew his sword. 'Sons, let us fight!'

Justin was already fighting blindly and angrily with Flintoff. Four more Poms materialised on the field. Adam was drawn into battle with Michael Vaughan, and Brett looked ridiculously small next to his opponent Stephen Harmison. Brad was eagerly fighting Kevin Pietersen and all of them were somehow holding off Andrew Strauss.

At last Justin found the breath to begin blowing Saraneth. The Sons were relieved; all of them were injured and exhausted. As one, the four warriors held the note of the Binder.

But Vaughan merely laughed and shook his head. 'Toys, Clayr,' he said, 'And you cannot defeat us.' In desperation Brett tried Kibeth but the English players merely shook it off.

The battle continued and the blood of the Sons ran into the turf. What could they do?

Damien looked out despairingly, seeing his friends stumbling and falling. He was racking his brains urgently. For the life of him, he could not think of anything. Something was niggling, crying out to be recognised, but Damien didn't want to acknowledge it…

The four warriors threw out Marks of harmless explosions and retreated. Damien drew a diamond of protection and began to heal swiftly. All of the warriors were despairing.

'None of the pipes work. Ranna, Saraneth, Kibeth…none of Lirael's tunes made a difference! We will need the bells!'

Slowly Damien shook his head. But his fingers began sketching other Charter Marks, unconsciously. 'We cannot use the bells. They would harm us.' The bells suddenly appeared; Damien strapped the bandolier around his chest. It was time for that one thought to be acknowledged; time for him to take his place among the warriors…

'Astarael,' he whispered, eyes closed, his fingers unconsciously touching the largest bell. When he opened his eyes, they were cold but bright. 'The only one we can try to use is Astarael, and I am the only one strong enough to wield it. Adam has just the strength to hold you all here using Saraneth.' He paused, then seeing Justin about to suggest himself, he went on. 'We must not be defeated! Physically we must bind the English, then take them away.' He glanced at Adam and Justin. 'You, most of all, know I must do this. I have nothing to hold me here. Bring my body back to Australia, and bury me next to Matt and Justin. I shall help him when he arrives at the Ninth Gate. You too, Justin.'

The diamond broke up. Using chains of Marks and the cables in Adam's gloves, they bound the bodies tightly. The Five thrashed and struggled but could not get free. Whistling Marks, the Sons took up the bodies of the English and flew into the countryside.

Laying each of them down in the grass, the four warriors turned to Damien. Damien stood before them, looking remote and cold. Over his whites, the shirt of mail hugged him close, giving him definition; over that, his dark green tunic shone with the emblazoned golden Southern Cross. His long blue cloak fell to his feet, held by the simple silver pin they all wore. He turned to them and smiled, then kissed their foreheads for goodbye. Last he farewelled Adam, tears in their eyes.

Then Adam stepped back and swung Saraneth, bringing the true English spirits and the spirits of Justin, Brad and Brett under his sway. He nodded to Damien and closed his eyes tight.

Then Astarael's long, mournful note filled the air. It continued, long and eerie, until suddenly it stopped. None of the Sons dared look, until the echoes faded. Then Adam clasped the clapper of the Binder, and hesitantly they opened their eyes.

The five English players were beginning to stir, the chains that held them dissolving. But Damien lay unmoving, eyes closed, face slack and peaceful. On his chest lay Astarael, his fingers clenched tight around the clapper so that it could not sound.


	14. Thirteen: Death

**Warnings: **Angst. And slash, but i'm not saying who. If you get offended don't read.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Of Death and Love

The four remaining Sons came back to the Oval slowly, shoulders slumped and tears staining their faces. When they got back into the changing rooms, they gently laid Damien's body on the soft massage table. Then Shane tapped them on the shoulder.

'It's Matt,' he said simply.

Justin shoved the others aside and dropped to his knees. 'Matt! Oh Matt!' More tears dripped from his beautiful blue eyes and onto Matt's face. Then Matt's eyes opened and he made an effort to smile, though his breathing was growing shallower. His fingers came up to brush the tears away.

'Justin…Oh Justin…don't cry…please don't cry…smile for me, Justin…'

Justin smiled weakly. Then Matt gave a sigh, his eyes closed and they felt him slip away into the cold river of Death.

Justin rocked back on his heels and screamed again, his anguish permeating the air around him. Then, quite suddenly, he slumped over forwards and lay still. Brad reached for his wrist. He looked up with a pained expression. 'He's dead!'

Justin waded through the river. 'Matt!' he cried. 'Matt! Matt! Ma-att!' He saw a white spirit lift its head from the river. A black thread ran from Matt's chest to Justin's. 'Matt! Don't leave me! Please don't go!'

_Matt stood and took Justin into his arms. 'I won't leave you. Do you come beyond the Ninth Gate?'_

_Justin laughed through his tears. 'Matt, you silly, we aren't dead. Our spirits are still alive. Do you remember what Lirael said?'_

'_No.'_

'_That should one die to save the other, only true love can break the spell and return the dead. Now, we have a Test match to win. Come with me, my love.'_

The players heard a distant sound of laughter, then saw Justin's eyes blink sluggishly and open. He crossed to Matt and sent a stream of healing magic into Matt's body.

Matt's eyes opened and, seeing Justin, he began to laugh. Then he took the small sweet face into his hands and kissed him. 'Oh Justin, sweet one. You were prepared to die for me.'

'Oh Matt…I nearly lost you forever.'

Everyone looked at each other, bewildered but smiling. Now they knew why Justin had been so interested in Bonded Clayr – he was one!

The mood dampened somewhat when Lirael came bursting into the rooms, not wearing a bandolier. She froze at the sight of Damien's still body.

'I came as fast as I could. What happened?'

'He used Astarael. He knew we couldn't use other bells.'

'No,' replied Lirael, her brow clouding. 'No, the Clayr have Seen him at the Glacier, and Seen his children.'

She dropped into a boxing stance and took the bells from Damien's chest. Then frost covered her body, and her eyes became unseeing. She had gone to find Damien.

Lirael called 'Damien!' in every precinct. She knew that his spirit was not truly dead; if the Nine Day Watch had seen him and his offspring, then he must live. But as she called out the spell to open the Eighth Gate, she realised that if he were here, or already gone through the Ninth, she would be too late, and nothing could be done. She hoped that he was all right.

'_Damien! Damien, are you here?'_

_Damien's spirit rose from the river. 'Lirael? Princess Lirael, what are you doing here?'_

'_I've come to get you. You have a future, the Clayr have Seen it. You are not truly dead. Now come with me.'_

'_Matt…I promised Justin I would stay and travel through the Final Gate with him and Matt.'_

'_You don't need to, Damien. Justin's true love for Matt broke the spell and brought Matt back to life. They wait for you, Damien…'_

The ice on Lirael cracked and she was smiling. Then Damien stirred, groaned and opened his eyes. He focused on Astarael, still resting on his chest, fingers still wrapped around the clapper. 'Well,' he grinned, 'that would explain why I've lost feeling in my fingers!' Then he laughed, long and heartily.

Lirael turned to them all. 'Sons of the Clayr, you have served well. Now you can return with me to the Glacier, so that you may receive formal Sight training and nourish your Clayr abilities.'

The Sons turned and had a quick discussion. Then Adam spoke.

'Lirael, we thank you for your kind offer. However, we ask that this journey be delayed until we retire – none of us want to walk away from the game now.'

'It is done,' Lirael smiled, leaving the Sons to continue play.

And the Test match meandered slowly along into a draw, much to the anguish of the Australians. The Ashes had returned to England after sixteen long years.

And the Sons were free.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Adam sat back with a sigh in his comfortable chair. He gazed into the flames reflectively as Lirael spoke to him. He knew she was talking to him about Library matters, so he could find out what she was saying later. He continued to gaze.

His wife Mel was rostered for the kitchens today, so the big communal room was empty except for Lirael and his thoughts. Still staring absently into the fire, he allowed his mind to wander.

It had been nine years since the last battle at the Oval, so they were all well and truly retired. Adam smiled ruefully and ran his fingers through his hair; the once-lovely brown was now liberally streaked with grey.

Adam thought of the children of the Sons. Harrison, his son, was on the Nine Day Watch. Annie-Jean, his daughter, was in class, having not yet Awoken. Jessica, Justin's eldest daughter, was working with the Paperwings; Ali-rose and Sophie, two more of Justin's daughters, were at Sight training and the fourth, Grace-Nicole, was also in class, unAwoken.

Joining Annie in her class was Joshua, Matt's son; two years above them was his Awoken daughter, Grace. Terciel, he knew, was in the Nursery with Elaria. And as always, the thought of these last two made Adam grin involuntarily.

Terciel and Elaria Martyn were the children the Clayr had foreseen, on that day when Damien had given up his life to save the others. Damien had a dreadful record for maintaining relationships and had come to the Glacier alone.

But once there, he'd been given work in the Infirmary; and it was there that he'd met a lovely young Clayr. Her name was Annika and right from the start Damien had been smitten. Despite a twelve-year age difference, they were married within months. Terciel had been born a year after Damien's arrival. Elaria had followed a year and a half later.

Adam groaned and stretched. Lord, he'd been at the Glacier for six years! That made him feel _old_. He sighed again and smoothed down his Second Assistant Librarian's red waistcoat.

Justin and Matt, he knew, were out on patrol with the Rangers. Brad was teaching Archery and Brett was in the Watch. Damien and Annika were working in the Infirmary. Sue, Justin's wife, Kellie, Matt's wife, Andrea, Brad's wife, and Liz, Brett's wife. The only reason Adam was not working now was that he was waiting for Ricky and Rianna.

Ricky, although not a Son, had the Sight, and for six years Adam had longed for the day he'd see his best mate again. Now, finally, Rick had handed over the captaincy to Michael Clarke and was headed here.

Adam was just dozing off when a familiar voice entered his mind.

_Hola, Adam. We're almost there._

_Coming. I'll meet you down there._

Adam stood, startling Lirael, and pulled on his warm coat.

'You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?' Lirael smiled wryly.

'No. I'll be back in a bit Lirael, Ricky's here.' Then he hurried out.

Feeling the chill of the Glacier against his cheeks, Adam laughed. He felt wondrously vivid and alive. He'd often worried about life after cricket, but now, he had no worries, because he was working and he was useful.

Still laughing, he stepped outside and saw Ricky and his wife Rianna coming up the path. He was inexplicably reminded of the first time they'd met; despite only three years age difference, Adam had been the stern, older captain, and Ricky the prank-playing youngster. And Adam felt young again as he ran to greet them, knowing that the Glacier was a truly great place to be.

* * *

sobs thats the end of the story! There was going to be a sequel, but i thought that the interest was so lacking that there wouldnt be a lot of point. If anyone wants to know the full (Clayr-ized) story of Damien and Annika, review and I will post it.

PS I don't own Annika either - she's real!

Luv for the last time, Lady Siruae XXX


End file.
